Junon Underwater Reactor
The Junon Underwater Reactor is a location in Final Fantasy VII. It is a Mako Reactor built underwater off the coast of Junon and provides power for Junon. It is a massive complex, going down to the bottom of the ocean floor and only accessible from a pathway in the center of Junon. The Underwater Reactor is also home to Shinra's submarine base. Story A newly stable Cloud Strife and his party storm the reactor in order to grab a Huge Materia before Shinra can use it. They fight their way down to the submarine dock, but the Turks manage to store the Materia onto a submarine before the party can reach it. To catch it, the party steals a submarine and chases after them. If the player wins the submarine minigame, the Huge Materia can be found on the Bottom of the Sea. Locations Elevator From Junon Path - Underwater Reactor Entrance. Walkway Overlooks the submarine dock. Corridor Has a save point. Interior Guarded by guards, but no random encounters. Core A crane removes the Materia. Submarine Dock Submarines are here. Carry Armor boss battle. The back area has appears as its own screen, and some items are found here. Items * Battle Trumpet * Scimitar * Leviathan Scales * Huge Materia (on the seafloor following the submarine minigame) * Guide Book (morph the enemy Ghost Ship found in the underwater tunnel) Quests Red submarine There is a dog that blocks a doorway that will only move if the player loses the submarine minigame (their sub will sink). In this case the can return to the Junon Underwater Reactor and find the dog has moved. The door the dog was guarding leads to another submarine dock from where the player can get another submarine: a red one. Enemies Junon - Outside Elevador On Disc 1, the random battles are available by pressing the alarm (after getting Buggy). From Disc 2 on, the random battles are available by pressing the alarm and normally (after Cloud returns from Mideel). * Slalom x2 * Slalom x3 * Death Machine * Slalom x2 (Back attack) * Death Machine (Side attack) Junon - Elevator * Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) Junon - 1st Corridor * Slalom x2 * Slalom x3 * Death Machine * Slalom x2 (Back attack) * Death Machine (Side attack) * Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) * Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) (Only if the player fails the mission of Underwater Huge Materia) Junon Path - Submarine Dock Only if the player fails the mission of Underwater Huge Materia. * SOLDIER:2nd x3 Junon Path - 2nd and 3rd Corridors * Death Machine x2 * Guard System * Slalom x2, SOLDIER:2nd * Guard System x2 * SOLDIER:2nd x2 (Back attack) * Slalom x2 (Back attack) * SOLDIER:2nd x3 (Ambush) Underwater Pipe (Both screens) * Diver Nest * Ghost Ship * Corvette x2 * Corvette x2 (Ambush) Underwater Reactor - Walkway Over Subs * Senior Grunt, Gun Carrier * Hard Attacker x2 * Hard Attacker, Senior Grunt x2 * Guardian * Gun Carrier, Senior Grunt (Back attack) Underwater Reactor - Corridor (save point) * Senior Grunt, Gun Carrier * Hard Attacker x2 * Hard Attacker, Senior Grunt x2 * Guardian * Senior Grunt, Gun Carrier (Back attack) Underwater Reactor - Monitoring Room * Battle #1: Submarine Crew (Boss) battle together with Battle #2 * Battle #2: Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) battle together with Battle #1 * Battle #3: Underwater MP x2 (Boss) Underwater Reactor - Reactor Chamber * Guardian * Guardian x2 * Senior Grunt, 1x Gun Carrier * Hard Attacker x2 * Guardian (Back attack) * Senior Grunt, Gun Carrier (Back attack) Underwater Reactor - Submarine Dock (1st Screen) * Carry Armor (Boss) * Right Arm (Boss) * Left Arm (Boss) Underwater Reactor - Submarine Dock (2nd Screen) * Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) * Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) Underwater Reactor - Inside Submarine (Gray) * Submarine Crew x3 (Boss) (Ambush) Underwater Reactor - Submarine Bridge (Gray) * Submarine Crew x2, Captain (Boss) Underwater Reactor - Inside Submarine (Red) Only if the player fails the mission of Underwater Huge Materia. * Submarine Crew x2 (Boss) Underwater Reactor - Submarine Bridge (Red) Only if the player fails the mission of Underwater Huge Materia. * Submarine Crew x2, Captain (Boss) Musical themes In the upper levels of the reactor plays "Hurry!" , but after descending down the elevator into the water tunnel, "In Search of the Man in Black" plays. After finally taking one more elevator down and reaching the reactor proper, "Mako Reactor" plays. Once the Huge Materia is discovered, "Hurry!" plays once again, and continues until the party leaves the reactor. Other Appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Underwater reactor elevator.png|Elevator. Underwater Reactor Tunnel.jpg|Underwater tunnel. Underwater reactor interior.png|The Underwater Reactor interior. Underwater Reactor.jpg|The Underwater Reactor interior. Red Submarine Docked.jpg|The red submarine's dock. Underwater reactor submarine dock.png|Submarine dock. Underwater reactor red submarine.png|Red submarine. Underwater reactor submarine.png|Gray submarine. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII de:Junon-Unterwasserreaktor vi:Lò phản ứng dưới nước Junon